Love What You See
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: When Aang,Sokka,and Katara go back to Aunt Woo's town. What will happen when two teens see who their futer lover is? Zutara
1. Will you dance with me?

**Love What You See**

**chapter one Here**

**Aang, Sokka, and Katara were flying over the ocean and heading toward the island. " Aang so were are we going to go know that you and Katara have learned waterbending." Sokka asked sitting by the edge of Appa's saddle, sharpening his boomerage. " Don't forget I've mastered earth, and air Sokka." Aang said steering Appa toward the island. **

**" Uncle! Uncle Iroh!" Zuko shouted walking out of the medical room. Zuko was helping the crew when a terrible storm came in and got his arm hit by a piece of wood. " Yes, Prince Zuko." Iroh asked taking a sip of his tea and moving a tile on his Pio-Sho game. " We have to stop for supplies, but we're not staying long we don't know were the Avatar has gone so we Have to find him!" Zuko said and pulled out his map.**

**" Well we haven't seen Prince Zuko for a while I think we lost him." Katara said and smiled looking at Sokka when Momo took his boomerang and ran off with it. " Hey, Momo give it back you big eared monkey!" Sokka yelled chasing Momo around. " I know Prince Zukos has never lost us this long before." Aang said and picked up the little animal. " Well in about an hour we'll be at the town." Aang said and turned around.**

**Zuko looked at the map. " Where are you Avatar." Zuko whispered and rolled the map back up. " I'm going to my room Uncle, and no disturbances!" Zuko said and walked to his room. " That girl, who does she think she is!" Zuko said and threw the map on his bed. About two weeks ago him and the avatar were fighting and that girl came up and kissed him and then froze him to a Tree! " This time avatar you aren't going to be so lucky." Zuko said and started medditating.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chapter two What!**

**" Katara, wake up!" Sokka said on the other side of Appa. " How was la la land?" Sokka said and started laughing. " Not funny Sokka!" Katara said and jumped off Appa. " So when are we going to town?" Katara asked picking up a small blue bag. " Now." Aang said and smiled as momo jumped on his shoulder. **

**" Prince Zuko, we are here." Iroh said and walked into Zuko's room. " Thank you Uncle that will be all." Zuko said and got up from the cushion on the floor. " Uncle!" Zuko said looking around himself. " Where is my sword and money?" Zuko said and looked at his uncle. " Sorry Zuko when you were sleeping I took the stuff off of you." Iroh said and pointed to his bed. " Hurry, I want you to do something before we leave." Iroh said and left the room.**

**" Aang this is Aunt Woo's town no wonder it seemed so familiar!" Katara said and raced up to the fortunteller's doors. " Hellow, can i see Aunt Woo?" Katara asked the man by the door. He opend the door and she motioned Aang and Sokka in. " Come on!" Katara said and pushed them in. " Hellow, how may I...Oh my gosh Katara , Aang, Sokka!" Meng said and bowed before Katara. " Um hi Meng, you don't have to bow." Katara said and looked at the girl by her feet. " You always bow to royalty even futer royalty." Meng said.**

**It was a small town and no fire nation. Everyone noticed them but said nothing as they saw that they were no threat. " Prince Zuko the men will take it from here I want to bring you somewere." Iroh said and grabbed his nephew's arm and ran to a building. " We are here to see the fortunteller." Iroh said and Zuko growled. " Uncle I don't want my fortuntold by some wanna be who thinks they can see the futer." Zuko said and tried to pull away from his uncle. " Hellow sir." Meng said and looked away seeing it was fire nation. " Hellow, I'm here to have my nephew's fortuntold." Iroh said and sat his stubbern nephew down.**

**" Well Aunt Woo I know I got my fortuntold a wail back but can I have it told again?" Katara asked. Aunt Woo smiled. " My dear I almost forgot, last time you were here I got something when you left, I saw that you were to be married to royalty, true teenage love." she said and giggled. " Sayes that next time you came you would meet him and fall in love." Aunt Woo smiled at Katara. Katara's eyes grew big and she started laughing. " I'm going to be royalty yes!" katara shouted and thanked Aunt Woo. And left the room. Meng came running up to Katara. " Lets take the back door, I could here you from in the guest room and theres a cute young man in there." Meng said and Katara blushed. And Meng showed Katara to the back door.**

**" Okay sir your turn with Aunt Woo." Meng said and lead a cursing young man into Aunt Woo's room. " Hellow my child come sit." Aunt Woo said and Zuko came and sat on the pillow on the floor. " Pick a bone my child." she said and watched as Zuko took a bone out of the pile and held it. " Throw it in the fire." And he threw it in the fire. And then a big red streak floated into the air and so did a blue one. And they connected into a big heart over the fire. " Oh my, I see a big love in your life and shes from the Water Tribe." Aunt Woo said and looked over at the boy with his eyes open in disbelief. " Me marry a peasent girl from the water tribe!" Zuko yelled and stood up. " Well I don't believe your little hockes pockes." Zuko said and walked out of the room. " Come on Uncle!" Zuko roared and they left.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chapter three dance with me stranger at the masked ball**

**" Prince Zuko." yelled a soldier aboard the ship. " We have to stay for a couple of days for repairs." he shouted and Zuko nodded. " Funny I forgot about that storm." Zuko thought and shook the thought from his mind. " Uncle I'll be in town I want to look around, Alone!" he said and walked off. He bumped through many people in maskes. " Here sir wear a mask for traditional mask day." said a man and handed Zuko a mask. Zuko looked at it and sighed. " It looks just like the blue Spirit Mask." he thought. He put it on and walked through the crowd looking at the activites there. " Come one come all for the Masked dance!" yelled a masked boy and everyone grabbed a boy or a girl and stated to dance to the song. " Hellow, Do you care to dance?" Katara asked looking at a tall young man in what looked like a black cloths almost like fire nation. " It would be my pleasure." Zuko said to the girl with a familiar voice in front of him. Zuko took her hand and they started to dance. **

_Dance with me beautiful lady._

_Take my hand and join me for the _

_Masked Ball._

_Dance dance dance till you fall_

_at the Masked Ball._

_Dance with me beautiful Lady_

_Take my hand and follow me for the _

_Masked Ball_

**Sang a young man with a older man playing a Leuoit Horn. Zuko twirled Katara around and she laughed. They kept dancing until they ended with Katara bent over and Zuko's head down. " Thanks your really good." Katara said and cursied to the boy who bowed his head a little. " My pleasure..."**

**Zuko started and waited until the girl said her name. " My name is kata..." But she was interupted by a boy pulling her hand to dance with him. " Sorry, I'll talk to you later." Katara said and started dancing. When the song was over Katara cursied and walked away trying to find that boy. " Darn!" Katara thought and walked over to the cloths store. " Hellow." said a girl not much older then Katara her self. " Hi, um do you by any chance have any water tribe cloths?" she asked and followed the teenager to a section of cloths. Katara picked a blue gown that was glittery all the way down. " May I try this on?" Katara asked showing the gown to the teenager. " Are you from the water tribe?" the teenager asked. " Yes." Katara answered and followed the teenager to some doors. **

**Zuko was in the men section and saw her the one he was dancing with. " She was the water tribe girl!" Zuko thought and waited for her to come out. She stepped out and Zuko's jaw dropped. It was a strapples dress, down to her ankles, and matched her skin beautifully. " So what do you think?" Katara asked the teenager. " Wow you look gorgeous!" she said and tied the dress tighter on her back. " How much is it?" Katara asked the teenager. " Well since it's a holiday and that dress does say something for you, how about two copper peices." she said and Katara smiled and ran back to the dressing rooms. She ran out with the dress in her arms and paided the teenager. " How about you wear it out to the Masket Ball?" the teenager asked. " I don't know, I could but I might have to get back to my brother and friend, they can't take care of themselves for a second." Katara said and laughed. " But maybe one dance wouldn't kill me." she said and walked back to the dressing rooms. **

**" Wow this dress is amazing!" Katara thought as she put it back on. Maybe that boy will be there again! She walked out. " Thank you so much." Katara said and walked outside. And down the street. Zuko followed her and saw she was walking the oposite way. Toward the fortunteller's House. " "Hellow, Meng." Katara said when Meng answered the door. " Oh my goth Katara you look great!" Meng said and motioned Katara inside. Zuko thought for a second. Katara why did that name sound so familiar? he thought and waited by the door and listened. " So tell me how was the Masked dance?" Meng said and poured Katara a cup of tea. " It went good, so you heard today what Aunt Woo said, did everyone else Too?" she asked and blushed. " Ya everyone heard but I saved you by making you go threw the back door." she said and sipped her tea. " What she was the girl who said she would marrie royalty? YES!" Zuko thought and waited for more to be said. " So how are the boys?" Katara asked and sipped her tea. " Good Sokka keeps eating Everything though!" Mang said waving her hands in the air.**

**" Well you better get going if you want to have that mackover with me tommaro." Meng said and ushed Katara out the door without her mask on. Katara quickly pulled it over her head and started walking. Zuko saw her blue eyes but nothing else. He ran behind a store and walked out. " Hellow again." he said and walked up to her. " Oh hellow." Katara said and blushed. " Do you want to have the honor to dance with me again?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow. " You asked me all the way over here when the dance is way over there?" she asked and smiled. " Yes." he said and waited for her to answer. " Yes, Yes I would love to." she said and walked over to the dance with him.**

**chapter four Make over !**


	2. The Bottles

: )Okay Heres chapter two a diffrent chapter! I had trouble on the first two stories Sorry.

Well Enjoy: )

* * *

chapter twoThe Bottles

" Thanks about tonight." Katara said as he walked her to Aunt Woo's house. " Your pretty good at dancing." Zuko said and let go of her hand when they arrived. " Well I'll see you around.." Katara said and looked at Zuko. "My name?" Zuko said and thought for a second. Lie, ya you don't want her to know who you really are. '' Um my name is Kuzo." Zuko said. " And what is your name I didn't catch it eairlier." Zuko said and found himself blushing a little.

" My name is Katara." she said and kissed him on his cheek. " See ya around." Katara said and walked into the house. " Where have you been!" Sokka yelled and threw a bowl at her. It missed and crashed into the wall behind her. " Sokka! I was out at the masked dance okay!" Katara yelled and ran back outside. Zuko quickly hid in the shadows.

" I know your out here Kuzo, I saw you." Katara said and Zuko stepped out of the shadows. " Are you okay?" Zuko asked and walked over to her. " Ya, I'm okay, but if my brother finds you out here with me he'll kill me and then you." Katara said and started crying. " Ever since we got here, Sokka's been mad and always blaming it on me!" Katara yelled. Zuko paddded her on the back and she hugged him. " Do you think I could stay with you tonight?" Katara asked and losened her grip on Zuko.

" Well I don't really have a place to stay.." Zuko started but Katara cut him off. " It's okay anywere but here." she said and hugged Zuko again. " Fine, we can stay in the woods tonight, but before we do I have to do something." Zuko said and they started walking toward the woods. " Stay here." Zuko said and started to walk back. " I won't be long." He called back and disapeared. Katara shivered it was getting a little chilly out. I think I can take this blasted mask off now. Katara thought and took it off.

" Sokka, what the hell!" Meng yelled and walked out to find Katara. Aang shook his head in shame and walked into a diffrent room. Sokka sighed " Katara, I'm sorry I just want you to be safe." Meng walked into the trees and looked around. " Katara, Katara it's okay it's me Meng." She yelled and kept walking. When she walked into a clearing she saw someone. She smiled and ran up and hugged the person. " Katara, are you okay?" Meng asked when Katara smiled. " Yes, I'm fine Meng." Katara said and sat down. " Tell Aang, and Sokka I'm staying the night in the woods with a friend I'll see them later." Katara said and laid down. Meng shook her head and left.

" Uncle!" Zuko yelled and walked across the deck to the doors. " Yes, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked and smiled when he saw Prince Zuko smiling a little. " Are you okay Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked and raised an eyebrow. " Yes Uncle, I'm staying in the woods tonight. Alone!" Zuko said and walked passed his grinning uncle into his room. He grabbed a red bottle that a young woman gave him tonight. _" Aunt Wo told me to give this bottle to a young man in a ble mask." _Zuko shrugged and read the note. _Young Prince rub this on your face and on your head you'll see why. _He raised an eyebrow how does she know I'm a prince? He shrugged it off and started rubbing the goo on his face and head.

Katara sighed. Maybe I sould have been a little nicer to Meng she just wanted to help. She sighed again and pulled out a blue bottle. A young woman gave him tonight. _" Aunt Wu told me to give this to a young woman wearing a purple mask." _Katara shrugged and read the note. _Young Waterbender rub this on your face you'll see why._ She raised an eyebrow. But shrugged it off. She poured some of the goo on her hand and started rubbing it on her face.

* * *

Whats the potion going to do? I want your guys help.

What sould the potion do For Zuko?

A: Make him look like he did when he was fourteen

B: Put Hair on his head and make his face diffrent? ( some how)

or C: Something else?

And For Katara what will the potiong do to her?

I really need halp on that one. : ) R&R

- Zutarafan


	3. IMPORTANT!

Okay This is just a little note I'll put in the chapter when I have at least...ten ideas. So it's either

Zuko's potion what sould it do to him?

A: Make him look like he did when he was fourteen

B: Put hair on his head and make his face diffrent?

C: Something else

For Katara's potion what sould it do to her?

I really need help on that one.

I got an email from shadowcat238 she said

**Repairs on his face and make the two potions like magnets; attracting their faces to each other? **

Ya that would be funny. But you don't want them walking around with their faces together? DO you?

**You should have Zuko look like he did when he was 14. He was Hot! Zukos Way Hot**

I agree he was really hot! He still is though. And thanks for sending a vote. Zukos Way Hot.

**I think get rid of the scar for Zuko and Katara's will make her look absolutly glowing. Kylwyn**

I think thats a good idea so Katara will look diffrent so Zuko doesn't know who she is and think shes beautiful.

**My vote is both A and B he would look way hot! queenyasha.** Okay so you want when he was fourteen and he has hair but a diffrent face. okay that would look good.

**Give "Em Hair" I luv his scar it makes him look sexy and dangerous as for Katara dyes her hair black or something? I don't know makes Zuko especially attracted to her, and then when the potions wear off, they fall in L.O.V.E! Tallis Nightly.** Thats a good idea, that would be really funny. Like Zuko's hair starts to fall out and their making out. And then they seperate and see it's them and ya that would be funny!

**I so vote for making him look like he did when he was 14 (orB..) Battygirl** Okay thanks for voting I like Zuko when he was 14 (drools) very nice!

**I think you sould make Zuko's scar disappear and Katara...i don't know. i-luv-inyasha1012** Ya I think Zuko would look hot like that too. Zuko with a pony tail and no scar. Me liky. Thanks for voting!

**The potion for Zuko sould just heal his scar. SuperSilentbob** Thanks I've had a lot of people who said he sould have his scar gone you just made a big diffrents. Thanks for voting!

**I say make Zuko like he was when he was 14. And for Katara make her face so firebenders are really attracted to her (that are around her age) or something.Jersygrl1246.** Ya good idea! Make Zuko really attracted to her. That would be funny. Hes all like trying to kiss her or something and she always moves! lol! Thanks for voting!

**I chose A all the way! Deadfiredark.** Okay Zuko when he was 14! Ya u go girl he was HOT!

**1st: A 2nd: make her irresistible 2 Zuko! Zukoscute2.** Hey thanks you think Zuko's good when hes 14! And thanks for an idea for Katara!Thanks for Voting!

* * *

Now the time you all've been waiting for I'm going to write the new chapter! I got 12! votes! Thank you sooooo much for everyone who voted. And I'm sure everyone else is thankful too!

-Zutarafan


	4. beauty in a bottle

Hey now what you've all been waiting for! R&R ENJOY: )

* * *

chapter three

* * *

Zuko rubbed the goo in and looked into the mirror. Nothing. " Maybe it's just a fragrent or joke or somthing." Zuko whispered to himself. He walked out of the room. Some guards on duty stared with their mouths hanging open. Zuko shook his head and realized something. He could see better!

Katara rubbed the goo in better and looked into a puddle. She sighed. " Nothing." she looked at the potion again. "Why would Aunt Wu give this to me if it wasn't going to do anything?" She shook her head and layed down. She looked at the stars and saw a face. A hansome young man! He looked kind of like Prince Zuko!

Zuko started freeking out he put his hand over his right eye and could see perfectly out of his left! "Uncle!" Zuko ran down the hall and stopped at the kitchen door. " I'm in here Prince Zuko." Iroh called from inside the room. Zuko dashed in and hide his left face were the scar use to be. " What is it Prince Zu..." Iroh stopped when he saw his nephew. Zuko smiled and pulled his uncle out of the room. " Uncle look." Zuko moved his hand at his amazed uncle. " Prince Zuko your scar is gone and you have your hair back!"

She laughed. That Prince Zuko. Never! Hes doesn't have the scar and he has hair. She took her hair out of the bun Meng had put in for her. She smiled and sighed when her hair was out of that tight bun! it hurt like crazy! She shook her hair like crazy and let it go. But it was black not her brown! She gasped and looked into the puddle again. She still had her blue eyes. But her skin was lighter like a tan and her hair was as black as a firebender's!

Zuko smiled. " My hair too." he put his hands up to his head and felt the long black hair he had lost when he was fourteen. " You look just like you did when you were fourteen Prince Zuko." Iroh said and put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked at his uncle with a smile on his face. " Just like old times, well sort of." He laughed and walked Zuko to the door.

Katara screamed and fell back. What did that potion do? she looked at her hands again. They weren't as dark anymore they were a tan color. She got up slowly and sat on the rock again. "I wonder when Kuzon will get back." Katara sighed and tried to waterbend with the little bit of water in the puddle. She couldn't bend all of it! She picked up a little stream and dropped it. " Whats happening to me?"

Zuko ran into the trees and back into the town square. He smiled and ran to the other side of the trees. He ran and moved some branches out of the way. He walked into the clearing and saw Katara laying on the rock with her mask off and her hair down. She has black hair? Zuko shrugged and walked up to her. She sat up and smiled. Zuko suddently felt in love with her. Katara looked at the cute boy in front of her, he does look kinda like Zuko in a way.

Katara set a hand on his hand and got up. " You want to dance a little bit more tonight?" Zuko noddded and stood up. " This way ma'lady." Katara giggled and took his arm. She grabbed the mask outo of the string around her middle and put it on. Zuko smiled and took his mask back out of his robe type clothing. He put it on and they stepped out of the trees. They walked into the main street and onto the street were the dance was and let go of each other's hands. People smiled and laughed and danced, all having a good time.. " Care to dance?" Zuko put out his hand and Katara took it. " It would be my honor Kuzon."

He took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. He thought for a minute. " Follow me for a second." Katara followed Zuko throw all of the dancing people to a table. "Sit here for a second, I want a special song." Katara blushed and nodded. " Remember don't dance with anyone, your taken." Katara smiled and hit him playfuly on the shoulder. " Just hurry." He nodded and walked over to the band. The song ended and Zuko walked up to them.

" I want the Dragon wuskie." Zuko whispered to the man. The man stood back and smiled. " Do you want me to announce just a two person dance." Zuko nodded and walked back to Katara. " Do you trust me?" Katara looked at him. " Why?" He shook his head. " Do you trust me?" Katara thought for a minute I just meet him I guess. " Yes I do." He smiled and pulled her onto the open dance floor with everyone around in a circle around the dance floor. He smiled when he noticed she was scared. " Don't worry, just trust me." Katara nodded and stopped when Zuko stopped. In the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

oh dance yaaaa... This will be fun! What will Zuko do? And wow Katara trustes him! R&R

-Zutarafan


	5. New Interests

Okay I'm sorry it took forever for this story chapter. But okay here it is R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter four

New Interests

* * *

Some music started playing and everyone around them moved. Leaving a big circle. "What are we doing?" Zuko smiled. "An origanal Fire nation dance called the Dragon Wuskie, do you trust me?" she looked around and nodded. He took her hand. She looked back at him and gasped. He was wearing a black outfit all made of fire. 

"You're a firebender!" he nodded. She gulped. He pulled her in and the torches around the dance floor turned a black fire. She looked at them and smiled. She felt a little tingle then felt warm. She looked down at the dress that she was now wearing.

It was made of flames, black just like Zuko's. She looked at him and smiled. "Ready?" she nodded. He started dancing with her then picked her up. He threw her in the air. She twirled around three times. She sighed, it felt like heaven up here, warm, and she felt safe in Kuzon's arms.

She felt herself fall back down. Zuko caught her and leaned her down. He made a rose made of black fire and stuck it in her hair. She opend her eyes and smiled. He lifted her up and turned to the people.

They all started clapping,whistling, and jumping up and down. He grabbed Katara's hand and they bowed. They stopped and walked over tables. He sat in one and looked at her. "Your pretty good." she nodded. "So, your a firebender?" she asked in a daze.

Staring at all the people start to dance again. He nodded. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?" she shook her head. "No...I'm just a little shocked I thought you were one by the way you look..." he put a finger on her lips. "Are you a firebender, because of your black hair?" she laughed and shook her head. "No...I'm a waterbender." he nodded.

He looked behind him and grabbed a glass. "Can you bend this water?" she nodded and took a deep breath. Then a horrible thought struck her. 'But remember in the woods, my waterbending didn't work!' she looked at the water and took another deep breath. She moved her hands and to her surprice all the water came to her, a little to easy.

Zuko smiled and stared at her play with the water. 'She's beautiful.' he thought. She looked at him and noticed he was staring at her deep in thought. She giggled a little and splashed him in the face with the water. He jumped and looked at her. "What was that for!" she shrugged. "Your were falling asleep on me!" he smiled and laughed a little.

"So what do you want to do now, I don't really want to dance." she nodded. "How about we look around the stores at stuff." she said. He sighed and nodded. She grabbed his hand and ran over to the boths that were set up for the dance. They had masks,food,and other stuff. Katara looked over and gasped.

It was a little lemer whistle. Aang would love that! Zuko payed the merchant his money and looked at Katara. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You want that whistle?" she looked back at him and for the fist time noticed he had the most beautiful gold eyes she had ever seen.

"Ya it's a whistle." he nodded. "That's a lemer, I've seen one before...um while I was traveling." she was giving him a weird look but nodded. He sighed and picked it up. "We'll take this too." he gave the man two copper pieces and gave it to Katara.

"Thanks." she whispered. He nodded. "Your welcome, and I also got something for you." he pulled out a little box. She gasped and looked at him. "What is it?" he shrugged. "Got to open it and find out." she smiled and took it from him. She untied the bow he put on it and opend the top. She gasped and picked it out of the box.

It was a necklace with a blue crystal, and the ribbon was red. She looked at Zuko and hugged him. "Thank you soooo much!" she let go and leaned forward. She gave him a peck on the lips and came back down. He stood there a second trying to think of what just happend. He looked down at her and smiled. He put his hands on her hips and leaned down.

He put his lips on hers. Katara's eyes widened in shock and she drew back a little. But she put her hands behind his head and kissed him back.

Aang walked around the shops. He had to find Katara. Tell her that Sokka didn't mean to do what he did. He sighed and looked into a shop. There was a boy who looked fire nation and a girl, she looked a little fire nation kissing. He sighed and kept walking.

Katara and Zuko let go and smiled at each other. "You know I think that Wu person was right." she raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he sighed. "Never mind I'll tell you later." she nodded and grabbed his hand. She leaned on his upper arm and they began to walk.

* * *

Okay just to help a little Aang was watching Zuko and Katara making-out in the shop. Okay so remember to REVIEW!

- Z.F


	6. Is this like a date?

Okay I know I haven't added any chapters and to that I am truly sorry. Please forgive me. Well here you go another chapter... R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter five

* * *

They stayed and danced, shopped, and laughed. Katara laughed and covered her mouth. Zuko was telling a joke about a blind earthbender. She looked into his dashing gold eyes. 'If only he was royalty, it would be perfect!' she thought. Zuko laughed and looked at her. She was laughing and looked a little in thought. He blinked and moved his head a little to the side.

He was staring at something and his eyes were a little bigger. She raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. She gasped and stood up. It was Sokka and he didn't look to happy. He must not have noticed them because he was looking around. She ran over and grabbed Zuko's hand. "Come on Kuzo we need to hide!" she said quickly. He opend his mouth to protest but she yanked him and he stumbled forward. Being forced to run.

They ran down the street dodging people the best they could. Zuko looked behind and then looked ahead again. He gasped and ran into a cabage cart. "MY cabages!" yelled a man. Zuko groaned and rubbed his head. He spit out the peices of cabage in his mouth and stood up. "I'm sorry." he whispered his anger beginning to boil up inside of him. The man gave him a mean look and started to walk off. "Stupid firebenders." the man whispered.

Zuko heard that but ignored it. He looked around the people and sighed. He must have lost her when he ran into that idiot. "Zuko! In here hurry!" Katara whispered, from a store. Zuko looked at her and smiled. He ran over to her and sighed. 'That boy we were running from looked fairly fumiliar...' he thought but Katara snapped him out of his thoughts by hugging him.

He blinked and she let go. He stared at her blinking. A very confused emotion on his face. She laughed. "For a you did with me tonight..." she said and rubbed her shoulder. "And for the kiss earlier." she whispered. He looked at her and smiled. She was a bright pink now. He nodded. "Thank you too Katara, this has been the greatest day of my life." she looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad you had fun too."

He stood up and sighed. "So what are we going to do now that that boy is after y...us. Who is he anyways? A x-boyfriend?" he said. She looked at him and started laughing. "Him my Boyfriend! He's my brother." she said. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ow...sorry." she looked at him and calmed down a little. "It's okay. And that is a good question. What are we going to do?" he looked at her and smiled.

Sokka walked around and sighed. He was very sorry what he did earlier. But her staying with a friend! She was done. And then when he thought Meng was leing she never came home! He was steaming from the ears now. And he wasn't even close to a firebender! He looked around. He looked at the people and groaned. "I'm never going to find her with everyone wearing maskes!" he said ouloud. A couple of peopl looked at him and he blushed. "Sorry." he whispered and ran ahead. Pasing the building with Katara and Zuko or sould I say Kuzo in it.

Katara popped her head out the door and looked both ways. "The coast looks clear." she said. Zuko nodded and they walked out the backdoor. She sighed and walked over to the trees. Zuko smiled and ran right behind her. "So are we going to the river or the ocean?" Zuko asked and looked at the moon. Katara shrugged. "I don't care, maybe the river since it's closer." he nodded and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. "Afraid of the dark?" she mocked. He nodded. Her smiled faded and turned to a frown.

"Ow sorry." he looked at her and shrugged. "I'm not horrified of it, I just don't care for it, when I was little my dad used to put me in a dark room and lock me in there if I was bad." he whispered. She frowned even more. "I'm sorry." she said. He looked at her. "Don't be, It's not your falt." she sighed and nodded.

They got to the river and Katara sighed. "It's so beautiful." she whispered. Zuko looked at her and nodded. "Ya it is." he whispered. Katara looked at him and blushed. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her middle. They sat down by the edge and Katara showed him a little bit of tricks. He smiled and watched her move her hands everyway she wanted them to. The water following. About three hours later they were laying on the ground looking at the stars. Trying to find shaped in them and point them out. Zuko sighed and looked at Katara's thinking form. "Katara?"

she nodded. "Ya?" she asked not looking at him. "I've never met a girl like you before, your smart, beautiful,outgoing,powerful, and did I say beautiful?" She smiled and looked at him. "Oh...Okuz that is so sweet of you, I've never met a guy like you either, Your smart, gorgiouse, wise, and your eyes...it's like they have a mind of their own." she whispered. He smiled. "In the good way?" she laughed and nodded.

They looked at each other. Deep in each others eyes. They leaned in a little and Zuko put his hand behind her head. Katara smiled and put her hands on his chest. She leaned in more and put her lips on his. Zuko pussed in a little and so did Katara.

Someone in the bushes growled and crunched his knuckles. "Katara your so dead." he whispered throught clenched teeth. The person next to him nodded. His grey eyes shining with sadness.

* * *

I bet you all know who those two were. Well untill next time R&R!

-Z.F.


	7. YOU!

Hey here is another chapter for ya guys...and girls ya mostly girls...Well R&R

ENJOY!

* * *

chapter six

You!

* * *

Katara and Zuko stayed like that for a while and then let go. Katara's eyes were half open and half closed. She opend them all the way and screamed. Zuko's eyes opend in shock and he stood up. "It's you!" they both chanted. "I kissed you!" they both said. " 

Stop talking water wench! Were is Katar...wait you are Katara aren't you, you're the one who travels with the avatar!" he said. "Well duh, Prince Zuko!" she said and spit. "Oh...gross I can't believe I kissed YOU! Out of all people you." she said. "Hey you did it!" Zuko yelled. "I did not, I remember you kissing me!" Katara yelled back.

Aang sighed. "Well it's a good thing they didn't mean to." he said. Sokka was still steaming though. "She's dead Aang." he growled. He started walking but Aang grabbed him and shoved him deeper into the woods. "Are you insane?

Prince Zuko is right there, the guy who is always trying to capture us!" he said. Sokka sighed. "I know, I just can't believe Katara would do that!" he said. Aang nodded and looked over to his right the opposite way of were Katara and Zuko were still quarreling. He saw something glitter in the light and he walked over to it. He saw it was a bottle and picked it up.

"For when you show true love toward each other the spell will break." he read out loud. He turned to Sokka. "You don't think this has anything to do with Katara and Zuko do you?" he asked. Sokka shrugged and took the bottle from the monk. "Drink this young Waterbender! Ya I think it does Aang." he said. Aang sighed and started to walk toward the town. "Where are you going?" he shouted. "To see Aunt Wu." he called back.

Sokka looked back at the two and followed Aang. "Hey Aang wait up!" Sokka whispered, but still loud enough to be heard by Aang.

Zuko walked over to the water and started washing his mouth. "Gross I taste like YOU now!" he said and started to scrub his tongue. Then he stopped all of a sudden. "Wait a minute the avatar is here isn't he!" he said and stood up. "Well I guess you were a little usefull." he said and started to walk toward the town. Then he stopped again. "Wait the old fortune lady said I was suppose to marry..." He turned around and shook his head. "She what fortune tellers can do to your head." he mummbled and started off toward the town again.

Katara ran around him and found she got there first. She ran to Aunt Wu's hut and opend the door. She closed it behind her and ran to find Meng. "Meng! Meng where are you this is important! Very important!" she yelled. "I'm over here Katara." someone shouted from inside Aunt Wu's fortune room.

Katara opend the door and gave a sigh of relief. "Good, where is Aang and Sokka Meng!" she said. "Right here Katara." Aang said. Katara looked at them and smiled. "Good we need to go, Zuko is here and he knows your here Aang." she said.

Sokka nodded and walked over to the backdoor. He opend it and Zuko was standing there with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. Sokka shut it and walked over to Katara. "Wait...Aww..." he said and grabbed Aang and Katara's hands. Then the backdoor flew across the room. "Avatar!" Zuko yelled.

* * *

Okay I know this chapter is like short but whatever you ppl got a new chapter didn't you.Well you know the drama R&R

-Z.F


	8. Thank You

Okay guys well this is the last chapter. I'm sorry for those who loved this story so much but this is the end. Unless someone wants to finish it or something. But yep this is the end. R&R  
ENJOY!

* * *

chapter eight

Thank you

* * *

Katara screamed and climbed on Appa. Sokka went on after her. "Aang come on Zuko is right there!" Sokka yelled. Aang looked back at them and at Meng. "Meng come on, hurry!" he yelled. She started running but Zuko grabbed her and pulled her back. "You want her so bad avatar? Then come and get her." he said. Aang growled and sent a blast of air at him. He dodged it and lit his hand. He put it close to her head and smiled. "You wouldn't want me to burn her pretty little face now would you?" 

Aang frowned and his glider landed on the ground. "Please Zuko, give me Meng." he said. Zuko smirked and looked at the girl. "What sould I do? Give you to them and I get you avatar? Or sould I just kill her and you run?" he said and looked at Aang. Then he looked at Katara. She was crying and looking at Zuko. His eyes softened a little and he looked at Meng. She was wimpering and crying. He looked at Aang and sighed. "Here take her avatar." he said and let her go. She ran to Aang and he caught her. "Thank you Zuko." he whispered.

Zuko looked back at Katara and sighed. "Keep them while you can." he said and a small smile grazed his lips. Katara jumped off of Appa and walked over to him slowly, cautiously. "Zuko?" she whispered. He sighed and bowed his head. "It's not your falt Aunt Wu did this, I'm sorry if I broke your heart, I really did have a good time tonight." she said. He looked up at her and smiled a little again.

"Katara are you crazy come on!" Sokka yelled. Of course Sokka and Aang couldn't hear them. "Keep this as a suvenear." she whispered in his ear. She put her hands on his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. She heard Aang Meng and Sokka gasp behind her and she felt Zuko kiss her back. She was glad he didn't pull back. Zuko smiled and felt a sensation go throught his body. "I'm sorry." he mummbled in her mouth. She let go and looked at him. "I'm sorry too." she whispered and hugged him. "I've never had this much fun ever." she whispered. "I acually thought you would stay with me." she said and giggled slightly.

"Katara what the hell are you doing!" Sokka yelled from Appa. "Katara?" Aang said. Katara looked at them and put her head on his chest. "I can love who I want!" she said loud enough for them to hear her. "You had Suki and Yue! And Aang you have Meng! So why can't I have Zuko?" she said and looked up at him. "I love what I see, do you two love what you see? Or seen?" she asked. She smiled and kissed Zuko again. "Thank you." he said when they parted. She smiled and nodded.

"I just said what I felt." she said. He laughed slightly and hugged her. "Will you come with us?" she mummbled in his shirt. He laughed fully now. "Depends, it's up to your brother and the avatar" he said. "Aang." she, looking up at him the best she could. "The avatar's name is Aang, and my brother's name is Sokka." she said. He nodded and a tear slid down his face. "This has to be the longest day ever." he said. She laughed and nodded, "For me too." she siad sarcasticly.

Aang put a hand on Zuko and Katara's shoulder and smiled warmly. "It would be an honor to have you come Zuko." he said. Zuko smiled fully now. Katara let go and Zuko bowed at Aang. Sokka walked up and moaned. "Now he's coming!" he said. Katara shot Sokka a death glare and frowned. He backed away and sighed. "Fine whatever, but if he hurts you don't come to me." he said and got back on Appa. Katara looked back at Aang and Zuko and smiled. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go we have a long journey ahead of us."

she said. Zuko and Aang nodded, and Aang ran up to Meng and helped her up. Zuko looked at Katara and hugged her again. "Thank you." he whispered. She nodded and they walked to Appa hand in hand.

* * *

Okay I know I kind of sped stuff up, but yep this is the end of Love what you see, and I guess Katara loves what she now sees. he he well I hope you all enjoyed hthis story...R&R

-Z.F


	9. I love what I see

NOTICE IMPORTANT: This story is now over! I'm sorry but yes sadly it is now. Well this is a longer chapter and has a lot of things they did. Well R&R

ENJOY!

* * *

chapter nine

I love what I see

* * *

The foursome went all over the world, helping Aang master all the elements, and destroying the fire lord himself. It had been a long year for the four teenagers, and little Ayi (it's pronounced A) Katara and Zuko's little baby girl.

_Flashbacks: _

_Fire Nation:_

"Aang hurry up!" Zuko yelled throwing a guard unconsious on the ground. "I'm coming, gees patience Zuko." Aang said and blew back a whole group of firebenders. Zuko and Aang ran into the the giant castle, finally after all their hard work too atchieve what they had been waiting to do for a while, defeat the fire lord and get the war over with once and for all.

Aang burst throught the door and blew the fire lord with the strongest gust of wind he could do. The fire lod flew back and hit the wall. He stood and had a big smirk planted on his face. "Well, well, well, look who we have here, my worthless son and the avatar, now why does this not surprice me?" he said and started to walk toward them. He gave out a loud battle cry and threw a giant ball of fire at them. Zuko ran ahead and went right throw the fire ball.

"I'm here too stop you once and for all father." Zuko spat and his fists lit up. "You where never considered a son too me, you worthless pile of shit." Ozia spat. Zuko growled and threw a punch at his right leg, an unusual place which worked because he hit him. Zuko smirked and took this opertunity. He started throwing balls of fire at him like there was no tommarow. But then again if he lost there wouldn't be a tommarow anyways. Aang ran up to him and helped. Throwing rocks and fire and airballs at him. Finally they stopped and looked down at Ozia.

Zuko spit at his feet and frowned. "Thank goodness, be cursed in hell you dirty bastered." he said. Aang patted his back and they started to walk toward the door. "Zuko! Aang help!" yelled Katara from behind them. Zuko spun on his heels and gasped. Ozia was standing in a unnatural posision. And he had Katara! He had his hand around her neck and a flame in the other. "Give up and claim defeat Avatar and Zuko or your little girlfriend here dies a slow painful death." Ozia said and glaced the flame over her skin. Katara screamed and started crying. "Please, let me go." she said.

Zuko frowned and they locked eyes. "Katara." he whispered. Ozia smirked. "Oh Zuko is she special to you?" he said and ran his hand a little down her shirt. She screamed again and tried to fight him off but her put the flame up to her face. "Now you better give up of I'll kill this slut and you next." he said and put his hand back on her neck. She looked at Zuko and Aang, they just stood there and looked at her confused, horrified, and mad. Ozia smirked and looked at Katara's stomach. "Looks like she has a baby coming, Am I the grandfather?" Ozia said and looked at Zuko with the cold stone eyes he had hatted.

"Maybe." Zuko said still shocked by all that was happening, his wife and baby were about to be killed by his father. Then he relived. "You were suppose to stay with Sokka Katara!" he shouted, forgetting what was happening. She sighed a ragged breath and nodded. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Zuko softened again. "Let her go father or I'll kill you the worst way possible." Zuko yelled. Ozia smirked. "And how do you propose to do that when I'm way over here?" he said.

Zuko smirked too. "Now!" he yelled. Ozia looked puzzled and looked behind him. "Surprice!" Sokka said and plunged a whale tooth into his lung. Ozia gasped and slowly fell to the floor. Sokka grabbed Katara and hugged her. Zuko and Aang ran up and hugged her too. "I'm so sorry Zuko." she said and cryed in his shirt. Zuko nodded and sighed. "It wasn't your falt, I sould have saved you as soon as i could of." he whispered in her ear. She nodded and held him tightly. Zuko smiled and then his eyes widened. He gasped and fell into Katara. She screamed and caught him.

"See you in hell son." Ozia said and finally his cold lifeless head hit the floor. Katara put Zuko on his back and looked to see what Ozia had done. The whale tooth Sokka put in Ozia, he took it out and threw it at his son. Katara started to cry more and put the water on her hand. She put it on him and blew. It glowed and the water dripped off. He didn't move, but he was breathing. Katara laughed and cryed at the same time. She hugged Sokka and Aang and they picked up Zuko. She helped them put him on Appa and too make sure he was sicure.

"Where too now?" Aang asked as he jumped on Appa's head. "How about penguin sledding like you said we would do Aang?" Everyone looked at Zuko who was trying to sit up. Aang laughed. "To the South Pole, Yip Yip!" he said. Then Appa was off. Zuko fell back down and closed his eyes. "Still got to get used to that." he said. Katara laughed and kissed him.

* * *

_The South Pole: _

Zuko looked at Aang like he was crazy. "Are you crazy!" Zuko said and looked at the penguin again. "Okay so how did you say I was suppose to get on this thing again?" he said and poked the penguin. It wiggled and he grimised. "You sit on it like this and put your legs behind you like this." Aang said and did it. Zuko did what Aang did and looked at the monk.

"Okay now what?" he asked. Aang smiled and pushed off. Aang laughed as he went down and looked back. "Come on!" he said and his voice got drownded out by the distance. Zuko bit his lip and took a deep breath. He push off and screamed. He looked around and started to laughed. "Ya!" he yelled and quickly ducked out of the way of an iceburge tip. He looked back. "Who that was close he said and looked ahead.

He saw Aang and screamed. "Aang!" he said and ran into him. He went flying and landed face first into the snow. Aang ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hurry Master Pakku said something was wrong with Katara." he said and started running toward the little town.

Zuko started too run also and past Aang. He ran too their tent and heard Katara's screams in there. He ran inside and stopped. He looked around, so many women! he frowned and looked for Katara. He pushed throw the people and heard something breathing deeply and raggidly. He looked past some people and saw her. "Katara!" he said and pushed throw the people up too her. "Zuko." she whispered. "Sir you can't be in here this woman is giving birth." said an older plump woman. "I'm the father, I'm her husband!" Zuko said and tried to get to Katara.

"Please sir you must wait outside." she said. Zuko tried to push her away but hey she was probobly 10 timed her size. "Katara!" he yelled. "Zuko, please." she whispered. The woman threw him outside and frowned. "You can not be in there unless you are the father, now please if you will carry out on your own business and leave." the woman said and started to walked back inside. Zuko growled and grabbed her arm.

He lit his free one and his eyes turned to slits. "That's my wife in there and that is my baby I want to see her." he said in a deep serious face. The woman nodded and scrambbled inside. Zuko smirked and ran in too. He once again pushed throw the people and found Katara again.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeaze. "Your going to be alright katara, I'm here." Zuko whispered too her. She looked at him and took deep breaths. "It hurts so much Zuko." she said screamed again. He looked at a younger woman standing beside her talking to another woman. "Ma'am." he said and the woman looked at him. "What's happening?" he asked fright in his voice. The woman smiled and patted his hand.

"It will be alright, she is in labor the baby will be here any minute now." she said. "What sould I do?" he asked. "Are you the husband?" she asked he nodded and looked at katara when she dug here finger nails into his hand.

"Just talk to her keep her ocuppied." said the woman. He nodded. 'Great two things I never mastered.' He thought. He rubbed the back of her hand and kissed her cheek. "Everything is going to be alright Katara..." he said and thought for a minute. "Um...so what are we going to name the baby?" he asked. Katara looked at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you Zuko for being here with me." she said, He nodded.

"I was thinking maybe Suki, you know that girl Sokka liked at Kyoshi or maybe even Yue from the Northern Water tribe." he said she shook her head and looked at him. "I think Ayi is a beautiful name for a girl." she said. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it's a girl?" he asked.

She took in a sharp thing of breath. "When we went to the villiage with the fortune teller, remember that...well I had my fortune told and Aunt Wu said it would be a girl." she said then she screamed and started pushing. Zuko watched all the woman started grouping around Katara. A woman tryed too get him too leave but Katara shook her head. "He stays." she said. The woman nodded and walked off.

They sat there for what seemed like 5 hours of brutal hand/ finger in the skin pain. Then finally he heard a new scream in the air. His head popped up and saw a baby in the arms of a woman. "I want my baby." Katara whispered. The woman wipped her face and handed it to Katara. She stoked it's cheek and looked at Zuko. "Girl." she said. He frowned. "What!" he said. "It's a girl." she said he nodded. "Oh right."

Katara handed him the baby and he looked at it. It smiled and opend it's eyes. She had black hair, a light gold with a small mix of blue in it, and dark skin. He laughed and a tear fell down his cheek. "She's so beautiful." he whispered. And looked at Katara, She had fallen asleep and was smiling. He smiled too and looked at her.

"Hello my little Ayi." he said and she closed her eyes and fell asleep too. The woman walked over too him and went for a grab at the baby. He pulled her away carefully. "What are you doing she's my baby." he said. The woman giggled and looked at him. "I'm going to clean her." she said. Zuko looked at Ayi and sighed. "Okay." he said and handed her the baby.

"Thank you." she said and walking into a diffrent room. He heard giggles from the room and looked up. He saw the older woman had left and there was only younger woman left. He saw a group of girls looking at him and giggling. One waved and he looked back at Katara.

He grabbed her hand and started to rub it. "Please Katara you save me now I'm going to save you." he whisperd. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "I'm just sleeping silly." she said hoarsly. He blushed and nodded. "Sorry, I was just really nervouse, I don't want to lose you." he said. She nodded and grabbed his hand. She looked at it and frowned. It was cut, bruised and had dry blood all over it. "Did I do that?" she asked.

He nodded. "Ya it kind of hurt." he said she gave a little laughed. And laid down again. He kissed her on the lips and stood up. "I'm going to tell Aang and Sokka what happened." he said. She nodded and closed her eyes. He started walking and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "You can have tha baby now sir." she said and handed her too him.

He took her and cradled her in his arms. "My little princess Ayi sleep peacfully." he whispered and started walking toward the tent opening. Then the giggling girls stopped him. "Is that your baby?" she asked. He turned around and looked at her. She had long chesnut brown hair, and blue eyes. He nodded and tryed to walked but she stood in front of him.

"I'm Terrell, So who's the lucky girl?" she asked and smiled. He looked around and back at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Katara, my wife." he said. She frowned. "Katara is your husband!" she said. "Why did you marry that slut!" she said. Zuko growled and his eyes turned to slits. "Don't talk about my wife!" he said and started to walk.

She growled and started following him. "You look really familiar." she said and stopped him again. "Have we met before?" she asked. Then he remembered the first day he met Katara was here when he attacked them looking for Aang. "Um...yea maybe I don't know." he said and looked at his baby girl in his arms. Good thing it was summer, it was cold but then again warm.

He growled and took a deep breath. "I'm fire nation I was here before about one and a half ago." she nodded and looked at the baby. Then stopped. "Your fire nation, no wonder your so hot." she said. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

Then he realized. "Katara never answered my question." he whispered to himself. She raised her eyebrows. "Didn't ask her what?" she said. And he looked at her. And smirked, 'maybe this will make her leave him alone.' he thought he stood tall and smirked. "I asked her if she wanted to be fire lady." he said. She laughed. "Don't we all, and I wonder what that prince Zuko guy looks like." she said. "Well now you know." he said and walked past her.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you...wait your Prince Zuko!" she said. He looked at her and nodded. "Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. The one traveling with the avatar, Sokka, and my wife Katara. The one who killed my father." he said.

And he heard her gasp. "Wow." she said. "That must have taken a lot of courage." she said and twirled her finger around his shoulder. "Sorry but like I said almost a thousand times, I have a wife, a daughter, and an empire. Now leave me alone." he said and started too walk off. "Wait!" She yelled. He blew steam out of his nose and she stopped. He walked up too Aang and Sokka. "I'm a father now." he said a giant smiled on his face.

* * *

Wow so what did you think of Terrell? Ya she was hitting on Zuko and she new he was married. Well That is what you would call a skank! Well Ya hope you all liked this last chapter of LOVE WHAT YOU SEE!

R&R

-Z.F


End file.
